Mindbreaker
by siira137
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dongsaeng dan Hyung. Mencintai dan dicintai. namun semua tak bisa semudah itu berbalas. terlalu banyak kerikil tajam yang menjadi pikiran Sungmin. dan Kyuhyun terlalu egois untuk mau mengerti hal itu. a KyuMin fanfiction. Dedicated for eigth years they have been together. ini tiba-tiba terlintas, gara-gara banyak moment di Tony Moly danLotte Mart. DLDR juseyo


**MINDBREAKER**

**Author : Siira137**

**Character : Lee Sung Min as himself**

** Cho Kyu Hyun as himself**

** Other Super Junior members as theirself**

** Other chara will reveal for needed**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Romance, hurt, drama, MPreg**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s), jauh dari EYD, diharapkan menjauh untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI. Dan cerita ini aku buat untuk mengenang delapan tahun mereka bersama~**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya #dirajam. Baik, KyuMin belong to each other #SME protes #ga peduli. SUJU belong to theirself, their parents and GOD. #aku tetep bersikukuh Sungmin milikku #disate Kyu and Pumpkiners. And this story belongs to me.**

**Summary : Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan diriku. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti diriku. Gejolak hasrat yang selalu membuncah setiap aku di dekatnya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti keinginanku. Namun, perasaan cinta yang kuberi untukmu selalu kau tepis. Selalu kau katakan bahwa aku adalah ****_DONGSAENG_**** kesayanganmu. ****_For my dearest lovely hyung_**** : Tak bisakah kau melihat bagaimana dalamnya cintaku untukmu? **

**Song : Super Junior KRY- My Love, My Kiss, My Heart**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS! Tapi untuk komen dan masukkan yang positif aku terima dengan tangan terbuka ^^/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : ****_Dongsaeng_****? ****_No_****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kenapa kau tak bisa kumiliki?_

"_Hyung_…"

Pemuda tampan itu kini tengah menatap sosok pemuda yang sedang berkutat di dapur dengan _apron pink_ yang melilit di tubuhnya.

"Hmm? Ada apa Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat raut wajah sosok itu yang kini sedang mengernyitkan dahinya sambil terus membaca buku resep di hadapannya sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"_Saranghae_…"

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap reaksi sosok di hadapannya. Ia tengah terdiam. Kyuhyun hanya melihat sosok itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Ia tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, perkataannya tak akan pernah membuka relung hati pemuda di hadapannya.

"_Nado saranghae_, Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tidak, ia tidak senang dengan jawaban itu. Matanya terpejam, menahan panas yang kini memaksa kelenjar air matanya untuk melukiskan perasaannya mendengar jawaban sosok itu. Terpejam sangat kuat, bahkan ia tidak sadar. Sosok itu telah pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka perlahan matanya. Mendapati dapur telah kosong. Matanya yang digenangi oleh air, terpaksa harus meneteskan air itu. Waduknya tak bisa menampung lagi. Hatinya sudah hancur. Lelah. Ia lelah akan perasaan yang terus membelengunya. Ia lelah akan kehadiran sosok itu dalam mimpinya yang membuat dirinya tak pernah bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang sosok itu. Ia lelah. Lelah akan perasaannya.

Apa yang ia bisa perbuat untuk mengubah pandangan sosok itu?

Kapan sosok itu akan melihat dirinya sebagai 'Kyuhyun'?

Bukan sebagai _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya?

Apa Kyuhyun perlu keluar dari keluarga keduanya?

Untuk membuat sosok itu mau melihat dia sebagai 'Kyuhyun'?

.

.

.

'_Saranghae_'

Satu kata yang terus berputar dalam otaknya. Berapa kalipun ia mendengar, hatinya berdegup. Perasaanya berbunga. Ia senang. Bahkan sangat senang.

Namun, lagi-lagi kenyataan kembali menghantamnya.

Ini tak boleh diteruskan. Jika terjadi, ia tak mau melihat sosok itu hancur. Sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Melebihi cintanya pada apapun.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau kenapa lagi? Bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu, terkejut dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan sang _angle_ tengah menatap khawatir dirinya. Sungmin tersenyum. Senyum palsu untuk menutupi pikirannya yang tengah kalut.

Topeng yang tak akan pernah ia buka di hadapan siapapun.

Topeng yang menampilkan senyum terbaik miliknya.

"_Aniya_, Leeteuk _hyung_. Aku sedang mencari buku resep untuk membuat saus nasi sup labu"

Leeteuk memandang heran pada dongsaengnya. Mencari resep? Bukankah Sungmin selalu menaruh buku resep di rak dapur?

Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahunya kecil. Mungkin ia sempat menaruhnya di ruang tamu. Mengingat bagaimana salah satu _dongsaeng_nya yang bertubuh tambun suka sekali dengan majalah makanan.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau sudah jadi aku boleh cicip, kan?" Leeteuk tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Sungmin yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

Sungmin kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur meninggalkan Leeteuk yang kembali merasa aneh dengan Sungmin.

'Mencari buku resep? Tapi ia pergi tanpa membawa buku resep. Aneh. Sudahlah, mungkin tak ada di sini'-batinnya sambil menggedikkan bahunya. Lagi.

.

.

.

Leeteuk kini sedang menatap sendu sosok itu. Sosok yang sedang terduduk itu. Yang kini tengah diam di depan pintu kamarnya-dengan _roommate_nya-sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkannya pada lipatan tangannya.

Isakan kecil yang berasal dari sosok itu, serta bahu yang bergetar kecil membuat Leeteuk mengambil kesimpulan. Sosok itu sedang menangis. Sosok yang terkenal dengan kejahilannya. Sosok yang terkenal dengan _images _anak 'nakal'-nya.

Kini sedang menangis.

Sesuatu yang sangat langka.

Sosok itu bukan sosok yang akan menangis untuk hal yang tak penting. Bahkan saat dirinya mendapat hujatan dan hinaan, sosok itu hanya diam dan tersenyum.

Sosok yang kuat dan tegar.

Menjadi seperti ini.

Leeteuk hanya mendesah nafasnya berat. Kenyataan memang tak selalu bisa seperti yang kita harapkan.

Kenyataan dan cinta. Keduanya sama-sama meyakitkan.

.

.

.

_Super Junior_. Nama sebuah _boyband _Korea Selatan baru yang digaungi oleh sebuah agensi besar. Mempunyai penggemar yang cukup besar tanpa memandang usia dan _gender_. _Boyband_ yang dianggotai oleh 13 member dan merupakan sebuah keluarga kedua bagi setiap anggotanya. Dengan nama fans mereka yang menamai dirinya _Everlasting Friends_. _E.L.F_.

Sebuah _boyband _yang terlihat sangat harmonis dan membuat semua orang menyukai mereka. Membuat ke 13 anggota merasa mendapatkan cinta yang sangat banyak. Bahagia, bukan?

Namun, siapa sangka? Jika ada anggotanya yang menganggap bahwa justru, keluarga mereka merupakan sebuah jurang yang memaksa mereka meredam perasaan itu. Perasaan yang akan membuat sosok _public figure_ ini menjadi sangat rapuh.

Itulah yang selalu menjadi pemikiran Leeteuk. _Angle without wings_ yang menjadi _leader boyband_ ini. Pemikiran ini sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu menghampiri dirinya. Bukannya bagaimana, hanya saja, ia tak tahan jika harus terus-menerus melihat sosok itu terlihat lemah.

Sosok yang merebut hatinya.

Seorang anggota mereka. _Magnae_ mereka. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sosok yang memenuhi hatinya, membuatnya menyayangi seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Pandangannya kini tertuju pada sosok itu. Ia bisa melihat jelas kantung mata yang agak membengkak.

"Matamu kenapa Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kini Leeteuk melihat ke arah sosok yang masih mengenakan _apron pink_ itu. Leeteuk merasakan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba berubah dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengerti atmosfer yang menguar dari Kyuhyun. senang? Sedih? Marah? Semua perasaan itu seolah campur aduk dan tak bisa dijelaskan. 'Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara mereka berdua'-batinnya.

Leeteuk tahu, karena ia merasakan pandangan mata mereka bedua berbeda ketika bertemu. Tatapan yang selalu ditakutkan oleh Leeteuk. Tapi, sikap mereka berdua saat ini benar-benar menunjukkan kebalikannya.

"Hmmm… tadi aku kelilipan. Jadi ku gosok dengan tangan"

Dan ia melihat sosok ber_apron pink _itu terdiam sambil tersenyum sedih. Membuat Leeteuk melihat sosok yang duduk berseberangan dengan _eternal magnae_ mereka. Leeteuk benar-benar sedih dibuatnya.

Jawaban yang terdengar sangat palsu di telinga Leeteuk. Mana ada orang kelilipan matanya membengkak begitu. Paling juga hanya merah saja. Dan tentu saja, hal itu pasti karena ia menangis tadi. Leeteuk semakin tak tahan dengan semua ini. Ini harus diselesaikan.

Sungmin. Anggota yang membuat dirinya seperti punya seorang anak manis dan baik hati.

Ia hanya merasa, anaknya yang satu itu seperti bukan Sungmin yang ia kenal saat masa-masa _trainee_ dulu. Ya, sejak saat itu. Sejak saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu. Ah, _aniya_. Tepatnya sejak saat mereka berdua satu kamar.

Sungmin duduk di samping Hyukkie sambil melepas _apron_nya. Sedangkan Siwon, memimpin doa sebelum makan bersama. Suasana makan malam itu begitu terlihat harmonis dan ceria. Semua saling berebut makanan sambil tertawa. Tapi tidak dengan kedua sosok itu. Hanya terdiam sambil saling melirik satu sama lain.

Leeteuk benar-benar tak tahan dengan ini. Mereka ini keluarga, kenapa bersikap seperti ini? Sungmin yang biasanya tertawa tulus kini hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar lelucon Hyukkie. Seperti ada beban berat yang menghimpitnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya makan sambil diam. Biasanya juga dia pasti menjahili _hyung_-_hyung_nya yang sedang makan.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Leeteuk akhirnya membuka suara. Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun ia ingin mendegar sendiri dari mulut mereka. Dan ini membuat semua yang tadi sedang makan dengan tenang menoleh ke arahnya. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Mereka kemudian saling memandang, lalu pandangan mereka terarah pada Leeteuk. Sedang anggota yang lain memandang bingung pada ketiga sosok itu.

"Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan kalian berdua"

Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada _namja _dengan wajah cantik itu.

"Apa kau menyadari keganjilan pada mereka berdua Chullie?" Leeteuk bertanya pada sosok itu. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Apa maksud _hyung_ berdua?" Kini Sungmin memandang mereka berdua dengan gelisah. Kedua _hyung_nya ini sangat peka mengenai masalah yang menyangkut anggotanya. Ia tak mau merepotkan seluruh anggotanya. Ia tak mau menjadi beban.

**DEG**

Mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mata yang ceria itu kini penuh dengan kesedihan. Mata yang bersinar itu kini seolah kelam. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi relung hati Sungmin.

"Lihat? Kalian berdua aneh!" suara Chullie memecah kesunyian yang tercipta di ruang makan itu.

"Aneh bagaimana Heechul-_hyung_?"

Heechul melihat orang di sampingnya. Lalu memandang tajam ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Mereka berdua sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini Wookie. Coba kau ingat-ingat. Bukannya Sungmin selalu tertawa bahkan jika Hyukkie hanya memandang Sungmin dengan tampang _pabbo_-nya. _Yah_! Jangan menatapku seperti itu kau Hyukkie! Ini kenyataan!"

"Lalu?"

Chullie mendecih pelan. Sedangkan kedua sosok itu hanya terdiam. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana ikut terdiam dan memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

"Kalian ini! Bukankah Kyuhyun akan mengusir siapa saja yang duduk di samping Sungmin agar dia bisa duduk di sana? Bukankah Sungmin selalu memasak labu, namun Sungmin akan membuat labu _special _agar Kyuhyun mau makan sayur, dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati memakannya! Lihatlah! Sungmin memasak untuk kita semua. Tapi tak ada labu _roll_. Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyentuh sup itu! Apa kalian merasa tak aneh?!"

Semua anggota terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Heechul. Satu-persatu member mengangguk. Kemudian mereka saling bersua.

"Iya, kemarin juga begitu"

"Aku juga merasa aneh, memang kemarin kenapa Siwon?"

"Bukannya bagaimana, Kangin-_hyung_. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seperti menjaga jarak. Ah, bukan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih sama. Namun, Sungmin-_hyung_ selalu seperti membuat dinding tak kasat mata antara mereka. Kemarin saat aku baru selesai mengisi acara, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-_hyung_ sama-sama di dapur. Biasanya, Kyuhyun kan jahil dan menganggu acara memasak Sungmin-_hyung_. Tapi kemarin Kyuhyun hanya duduk dan melihat Sungmin memasak. Bahkan mereka tak berbicara satu sama lain. Tapi aku tak begitu memperhatikan juga sih, jadi kubiarkan saja"

"Iya, dua hari yang lalu juga begitu. Sungmin-_hyung_ sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton acara kesukaannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun datang dan mengganti _channel_. Biasanya Sungmin-_hyung_ akan marah dan mengganti kembali. lalu mereka berdua bercanda saling berebut _remote_. Tapi kemarin Sungmin hyung hanya diam. Sesaat, ia pergi. Aku yang saat itu duduk di bawah hanya melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum. Saat kutanya, ia hanya menggeleng dan pergi juga"

Dan berkat perkataan Siwon juga Wookie, semua mata kini tertuju pada Sungmin. Seolah bertanya dan menginterogasi sosok itu. Sungmin memandang mereka satu-persatu. Mulutnya terasa kelu. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan penyebab mereka berdua seperti itu, kan?

"Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya"

Semua terdiam dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Sedangkan Sungmin membeku di tempatnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Matanya dan mata Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan gejolak perasaannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke Leeteuk yang sedang mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandangnya dengan serius. Kyuhyun terdiam kemudian menyeringai kecil. Leeteuk sedikit bergidik melihat hal itu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan perasaan cinta dan kesedihan di saat yang bersamaan itu. Membuat Sungmin benar-benar bersalah.

"Aku menyatakan cintaku pada Sungmin-_hyung_"

Semua membeku. Tak bisa berkata. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang tersenyum sedih dalam hati.

**PLAK**

"_Yah_! Bercandamu ada-ada saja! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah serius!"

"Aku tak bercanda Hankyung-hyung" Kyuhyun menatap Hankyung sambil mengusap kecil bahunya yang tadi di pukul Hankyung.

Hankyung menelan salivanya berat. Ia tahu, sosok dihadapannya sedang sangat serius. Kyuhyun sedang tidak main-main.

"A-aku sudah selesai makan. A-aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan. Selamat malam"

Sungmin yang sudah tak tahan dengan atmosfer di sana segera berdiri dan meninggalkan sosok yang menatap kepergiannya dengan kesedihan yang tak terikrarkan.

Kyuhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua lipatan tangannya. Bahunya kembali bergetar kecil. Semua yang melihat hal itu ikut merasa sedih.

Cinta itu bisa membuat seorang 'setan' menjadi seperti ini.

Leeteuk kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kau harus menceritakan semua kejadian ini. Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di posisinya semula.

**BRAK!**

Semua memandang kaget ke arah Heechul yang menggebrakkan meja. Kemudian ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Chullie-ah?"

Heechul memandang _leader_ mereka. Kemudian menyeringai. Namun segera terganti dengan tatapan sendu saat melihat sosok rapuh seorang Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan masalah kecil. Aku tak ingin grup kita tidak terlihat harmonis di depan panggung. Kalian bicaralah dengan Kyuhyun. Aku akan bicara dengan Sungmin"

Kemudian ia berbalik dan beranjak pergi, namun Heechul kembali berhenti. Melihat anggota grup yang dianggotainya.

"Dan hanya aku! Kalian jangan ikut!"

Heechul menambahkan ketika melihat Hyuukie dan Wookie bangun dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali terduduk. Semua yang ada di sana menghela nafas berat.

Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi di grup mereka?

"Cinta tak memandang siapapun, dan kapanpun. Mereka datang sekenanya saja. Membuat banyak orang seperti ini" Hankyung berbicara sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Semua yang ada di sana memandang takjub, apa yang dikatakan Hankyung bergema di kepala mereka.

Cinta itu sekenanya saja.

.

.

.

"Kau pikir menangis seperti ini akan menyelesaikan masalah, Sungmin?"

Sungmin menoleh dan memandang kaget sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya-dengan Kyuhyun- sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada tiang pintu dan memandang lurus angin di depannya.

"Hee- uhg.. chull.. hiks.._hyun_g.."

Heechul berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang sedang memeluk bantalnya sambil terduduk dan bersender pada dinding kamar itu. Heechul kemudian duduk di samping Sungmin.

Ia memandang Sungmin sedih.

"Padahal kau juga mencintainya, kan? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Dan perkataan Heechul kembali membuat sosok itu menangisi nasib cintanya.

**END**

Huahhhhhhhhh~~~~~~

Gi mana semuanya? Bagus ngga? Bagus ngga? Semoga kalian suka, yaa~~

Semoga berkenan.

Jangan ada yang tersinggung. Apapun yang ada di cerita ini hanya untuk kelancaran jalan cerita semata. Muachhh :* :* :*

Segini aja ya cuap-cuapnya :*

Ppai-ppai~~

Dan yang udh baca, wajib comment! Awas loo~ kalo ngga aku datang ke mimpi kalian #ketawa ala Jeng Kelin #plak

#dirajam readerdul rame-rame.

Readers : APA MAKSUD CERITA INI?

Aku : hah? Kok aku dimarahin? Kan aku udah minta maaf?

Readers : Author pabbo! Itu opo meneh? APA MAKSUD **END** ITU?!

Aku : lihat atas. #tepok pantat# wahahaahhahaha~~~ mianhe! Maaf, yee. Maksudnya itu **TBC**. Bukan **END**. Salah tulis.

#dibombardir rame-rame.

Aku : maaf sekali lagi, nee ~~ :p

**_'Setidaknya, aku telah berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan menutupi kekurangannya dengan belajar lebih giat dalam membuat sebuah cerita'_**


End file.
